A Not so Ramen Date
by parodized
Summary: He asks her out for ramen. "By tomorrow we can go back, I guess, by then they have enough bowls for the … two of us." NaruHina.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Not so Ramen Date**

* * *

Team Kurenai just came back after a long mission and decided to eat together, unfortunately, Kurenai refused to come since she has a daughter at home to take care of.

"Sorry, I need to go now" she looked at her students "Ino and Sakura will kill me if I come home late, they took care of my baby another day since the mission took longer than expected" her students understood her duty as a mother and bid her goodbye.

"Hinata, Kiba. I need to go" the two looked at him

"Why?" Kiba complained as his dog barked.

"The bus need their rest" Shino said, the two sweatdropped

"Okay" the both replied. Shino said his goodbye and poofed away.

"Guess this leaves you and me Kiba-kun" the boy was about to answer until he saw a certain blonde come this way "Sorry Hinata, I need to, umm, Kiba stuff"

"Kiba stuff?" she repeated, Kiba nodded at her "Yeah, like me time, so sorry" he apologized again

"Look its Naruto, go spend some time with him" she pointed to the blonde "Oi Naruto, come here will yeah" the said boy looked around and saw the two and ran towards them. Kiba patted Hinata on her head

"It'll be alright, now go" he pushed her and "C'mon Akamaru, let's go home" he called the dog and then ran towards the other side of the street

"K-kiba-k-kun, d-don't leave m-me here with -"

"Hinata?" the girl froze, she turned around to see Naruto.

"Naruto-kun"

"What?" the boy asked, cheerful as ever

"N-nothing" she shook her head

"You want to talk a walk Hinata?" he asked her, the girl closed her eyes and tried not too faint. She took a deep breath and counted to five.

"Y-yeah, a walk sounds n-nice" she answered. Somewhere around the corner two figures stood in the alley as they spied on the two teens walking,

"So, are we going to spy on them Shino?" Kiba asked

"No need, Hinata's a big girl. Besides, my bugs need their rest"

"Oh, you really meant that?" the bug boy nodded.

"Okay" Kiba looked at Naruto and Hinata one more time and said "Yeah, she can handle herself, c'mon Akamaru let's go home for real" the dog barked at his owner and wagged its tail.

**.**

**.**

**.**

N-naruto-k-kun" the heiress stuttered as both she and Naruto walked the streets of Konoha, she glanced at her right where the fox boy was walking and flushed red. Naruto saw it and felt the awkwardness between them so he decided to lighten things up a bit.

"Nah, Hinata-chan" the girl was surprised at the suffix he had given her, again, her face turned red "Oi, Hinata-chan" Naruto called again. Hinata looked at him a tint of red still present in her cheeks "

Y-yes?"

"U-um" the blonde looked around the place "You know … Hinata-chan"

"W-what is it N-naruto-k-kun?" Naruto was about to answer but his stomach talked first. _'Thank you stomach'_ he thought.

"You know what Hinata-chan" he looked at her "How about some ramen, I'm hungry and I want to sit down" the girl nodded and smiled a little since this was their first time to eat together, _alone._

'_It's like a date' _she thought _'oh no, what am I thinking he's just asking me to eat ramen with him. But isn't that like a date?'_ Hinata was sure she was blushing again, she could practically feel the heat rising up to her cheeks. She glanced at Naruto who was humming a melody that time and stared at the ground. When they reached Ichiraku Naruto let Hinata enter first before him and sat down next to her.

"Two miso ramen please old man" Naruto ordered, Teuchi, the owner of the shop recognized this voice and turned to greet him. Though when he did, he decided to keep his mouth shut because unlike the other times, Naruto was with Hinata.

"Ayame, two miso ramen" Ayame, his daughter just returned after throwing away the trash saw the scene before him and walked up to her father and whispered.

"Ne, oto-san, how about serving them our special" she suggested "Also, there's only one bowl left since the rest are all dirty, I haven't cleaned them yet, sorry" The man looked at her daughter and glanced at the kitchen, the dishes were fine.

"What are you talking about Ayame the dishes are-"

"I haven't cleaned them yet oto-san" she glared at him, Teuchi got the message and smiled "Yeah, they aren't finished yet" They went back to the kitchen and made the ramen, adding every toppings they have making it special, since it's their number one customer.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto started "Since we'll be waiting a few minutes for the ramen to finish, can I ask you something?" the Hyuuga nodded, composing herself to make sure she doesn't faint. "Y-yeah"

"okay, umm.. uhh. How's things?" he asked

"Ramen's ready" Ayame interrupted, she set the bowl down and their chopsticks, since it was only one bowl the woman earned two questioning looks from the teens in front of her.

"Sorry, only one bowl was available. So to make it up for the two of you me and my dad cooked the special for the two of you, we also added some of Naruto's favorite toppings _free of charge_" Naruto's eyes lit up and Hinata blushed, the blonde looked at Hinata and felt a bit guilty

"Gomen, Hinata-chan. I got overwhelmed by the special. You can eat it if you want" he pushed the bowl towards her direction

"No, no. It's alright" she pushed the bowl to his direction, Naruto shook his head and pushed it back to her.

"I refuse to eat that until you get some of that first" he told her

"No, I told you it's alright Naruto-kun"

"Oh c'mon Hinata-chan, you're a growing lady. You need to eat"

"N-naruto-k-kun it's a-alright really -"

"That is it!" a hand slammed down the counter surprising the two, Ayame had enough of their embarrassment with each other and was practically annoyed.

"We made that dish extra special and you two will or else I will shove it down your throats" she threatened. She glared at Naruto and hit his hand hard enough it would pain the blonde to move it.

"Oh look, what have I done" Ayame said "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't see your hand there" she looked at Hinata

"Hinata, ramen is the only thing that can help Naruto recover now. Why don't you feed him?" she suggested

"It's alright Ayame-neechan it's my left hand so I can still" Ayame hit his hands again "Again, why don't you _feed him _Hinata" the girls can feel the killer aura that was radiating off her, she gulped and took the bowl and faced Naruto.

"N-naruto-k-kun" she stammered "Here" she held up the chopsticks right in front of him but hesitated to continue, it was Naruto's turn to blush. He opened his mouth and ate the ramen chewing them slowly, not one of them dared to make eye contact.

"Nah, Hinata" he said between chews "I'm sorry it ended up like this" the Hyuuga shook her head, "It's alright"

Naruto looked at her "No" he swallowed the ramen Hinata fed him. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow" Hinata was pretty sure where this conversation would end up to so she put the bowl of ramen down for safety.

"umm" Naruto mumbled "If you want-"

"What?"

"If you want - umm" Hinata leaned closer to listen.

"Umm, if you want, umm" he searched his mind for words to say but nothing came out.

"Tomorrow!" he said loudly "By tomorrow we can go back, I guess, by then they have enough bowls for the … two of us." He slowly told her.

-thud-

"OH C'MON HINATA-CHAN DON'T FAINT ON ME NOW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT NEJI WILL DO TO ME DATTEBAYO!" he shook her by the shoulders, unfortunately the girl wouldn't wake up

"Oh c'mon! You haven't even answered me yet! This sucks" the two people behind the counter just watched them amusingly.

The older one looked at his daughter and asked "You satisfied?"

"Pretty much" she answered; "I'm just thankful Hinata put down the bowl before fainting or else I would've charged them" added still looking at the teens with a smile on her face.

"Oi, oi Hinata-chan" Naruto cried "Oh c'mon—ttebayo, I won't be able to ask you out again if you faint now"


End file.
